1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held tool guides for use in tuning of snow ski edges. More specifically, this invention relates to guides that hold a tool at a predetermined angle relative to the base of a ski.
2. Related Art
Skiers and ski technicians sharpen and polish the metal edges of snow skis to optimize the ski's "bite" into the snow and to improve the ski's overall performance. Edge angles and sharpening techniques vary with the ski design, ski event, and personal preference of the skier. In general, the edges are sharpened to an angle ranging between about 83.degree.-90.degree., with the base edge surface typically being beveled to 1/2.degree., 1.degree., or 2.degree. from the plane of the ski base.
To bevel the base edge of the ski, a file, stone, or other sharpening tool is typically moved along the base of the ski in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski. The tool is held at a slight angle relative to the base so that the tool abrasive surface only touches the metal ski edge. Tape is sometimes wrapped around the back end of the tool, so that the tool back end rests on the non-abrasive tape at a slight angle to the ski base. Thus, the taped tool can be moved along the ski base at roughly the desired angle, with the abrasive surface of the tool contacting only the metal edge.
Although this "taped tool" technique is an improvement over simply trying to hold the tool at a constant angle in one's hands, it still makes ski tuning a difficult and imprecise art. The appropriate amount, type, and placement of tape must be learned by trial and error, and the sharpening angle and overall results vary depending on the "give" in the tape and the condition of the tape.
Howden (U.S. Pat. No. 327,401) discloses a set of beveling sleeves for holding a file at a slight angle across a ski. In the Howden design, a first and a second sleeve receive the front and back ends of the file, respectively, and rest on the first side and second side of the ski, respectively. Thus, the Howden device in U.S. Pat. No. 327,401 extends all the way across the width of the ski.
An alternative design by Howden has only one sleeve which travels along the side of the ski opposing the edge that is being beveled. This device follows the contour of the opposing side and therefore changes the angle at which the file contacts the edge as is moves along the length of the ski.